Tikvah
by Tateleh
Summary: Tiva fluff. Tony and Ziva on the night they give birth to their first child. One-shot.


**AN: So this is just some fluff I wrote a while back. Hope you like it :)**

**xxx**

Hope. It is what every person lives for, hope of a better life, and hope for a chance at love. She wasn't any different. She had once aspired to live past 30 years old, now she was there and had the chance to become old. Hope that her father had loved her while he was alive. Hope that Ari, Tali and her mother were in a better place. Hope was a very important word to Special Agent Ziva Dinozzo.

In Hebrew hope was תקווה pronounced tikvah. In this moment of her life it was the word that sprang to the forefront of her mind. After months of hormones and morning sickness, then hours of pain and pure comfortableness, it was finally over. But yet it had only just begun. A new life came crying and screaming into the world. Now she looked into the red face of her daughter who was protesting against her situation. It was beautiful. Ziva's daughter had come out fighting, it was only expected. She had a team waiting outside, a family waiting to see their new member. "Welcome motek. We have been waiting for you for so long."

Ziva's husband held out his arms. Tears sat in his eyes despite the protest that Dinozzo's don't cry. She didn't say a word about them. Instead she carefully handed over her daughter. He gazed at their child in awe, his face searching the screaming bundle, memorizing the moment. He moved the blanket. "Ten fingers. Ten toes. She's perfect Ziva." She smiled at him, exhausted. "We did good."

Ziva gazed at him. The sight of Tony holding their daughter so tenderly, looking at their baby like she was an amazing treasure, was touching. Ziva's eyes drifted shut. She was so tired. Ziva forced her eyes open and assured herself that her daughter was safe. "Take her to meet the rest of the family." Tony nodded at her. He carefully stood up and walked toward the door. The door swung shut gently. Then she fell asleep.

**xxx**

Abby was pacing. Her pigtails bobbing with her contained excitement. Gibbs was leaning against the wall, intensely staring at nothing. Watching Abby carefully, McGee was collapsed in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Duck and Palmer were engaged in conversation about names and guessing the gender of their first NCIS baby. The mood was tense despite the situation. The whole team was not often in a waiting room together, and when they were someone was injured. They had developed an aversion to waiting rooms. Everyone gazed at the door to the birthing room nervously except Gibbs. Gibbs just calmly waited.

Tony walked into the room holding a carefully wrapped bundle. He face was captivated by what he was holding. He stopped when he saw Gibbs watching him. "Boss it's time to meet the new team member."

"In a few years Dinozzo. Don't get head of yourself." Gibbs almost smiled.

Abby bound up and then stopped a few centimetres from Tony. Abby's face was full of anticipation. She opened her mouth, but Ducky got in first. "Are you going to introduce us Tony?"

Tony smiled. "Sure Duck-man." He turned her around so the team could see her. "Everybody meet Hope Tikvah Dinozzo."

Abby cooed. "Aww that's cute." She eagerly held out her arms. "Don't hog the baby new Daddy." Tony carefully handed Hope over. Abby settled her, McGee watching Hope wriggle over Abby's shoulder.

Some money was exchanged from Palmer to Ducky. Tony explained. "Well actually it is like double hope. Tikvah means hope in Hebrew, but it was important to Ziva and I think it suits her." Tony grinned. "We both agreed that Tahlia Tikvah was just plain cruel."

Abby frowned at Tony. "Yes it would have been."

Gibbs watched the young man make sure Abby was holding his daughter correctly, and Ducky taking the baby from Abby for a quick 'check-up'. Tony clapped when Ducky declared her sound, even though a nurse had told him the same thing a few minutes ago. "Dinozzo. How is your wife?"

Tony barley looked up. "She is sleeping. After all that pushing she had to do I think she deserves a rest Boss."

Gibbs heads slapped him. Tony looked confused. "Ziva sure does Dinozzo. When do I get to hold Hope?"

"You want to…?" Tony mentally slapped himself over the head. "Of course Boss." He gently took the now tired Hope from Abby's arms.

Gibbs laid Hope on his shoulder. "Hello Hope." She gurgled. "Welcome to the family." Then she threw up all over him. Gibbs face was beyond priceless.

Tony grinned. "Like a true Dinozzo." Everyone laughed.

Gibbs passed Tony back his daughter. "Nice first meeting Hope."

Ducky stepped forward. "Jethro I have a spare shirt in my car. Palmer and I were about to head off, do you want a lift?" Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks Ducky."

Abby and Mcgee also began their goodbyes. Tony held his daughter, and waved everyone off. "Well that was a nice welcome Hope. The boss man is going to get me for that one." But he was smiling.

**xxx**

He slipped Hope into the bassinet beside Ziva's sleeping form. She stirred. Tony froze. Hope's eyes flickered, she was almost asleep. Ziva however gazed at him sleepily. "How did it go?"

Tony sat on the hospital bed. "Great, everyone liked her and she threw up all over Gibbs."

Ziva sat up. Her eyes danced with contained laughter. "She did not."

"Did too. You should have seen the Boss's face, I needed a video camera."

Ziva giggled. "She is your daughter."

Tony pretended to be shocked. "Already, we are declaring whose daughter she is." He grinned. "Ziva Dinozzo."

"Well someone has to take the blame." There was a sound from the bassinet. Both of the new parents froze. Then it came. A long loud wail. Ziva looked at Tony in mock anger. "Look and you just wonke the baby."

Tony got up. "I woke her?" He picked up his protesting daughter. "Where mommy and I too loud for you?" He rocked her side to side. She screamed at him.

Ziva motioned her arms. "Come here motek." Tony gladly handed her over. Hope stilled in her mother's arms. She panted hard from her outburst. And hiccupped. Ziva smiled at the shocked look on her daughters face. "That is right motek, there is nothing to cry about." Tony settled in next to Ziva on the bed. Hope gazed up at both her parents. "You are home now my little Hope."


End file.
